Presently, mobile devices utilize a variety of technologies and formats which may include, for example, GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication), CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) and/or UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) technologies depending on the service provider of choice. In order to store the necessary provisioning data which allows the mobile device to communicate with a wireless communications network, GSM and UMTS mobile devices utilize a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM), commonly known as a SIM card. The SIM card is a detachable smart card containing the mobile device provisioning data, as well as a wealth of personal data, such as phonebooks, saved SMS messages, downloaded data, and personalization settings. Because the SIM card is detachable, multiple SIM cards with alternative provisioning information may be interchangeably inserted into the mobile device. In this manner, GSM and UMTS mobile devices may be used internationally simply by inserting a SIM card with the appropriate local provisioning information. By carrying multiple SIM cards each containing the provisioning information of a different service provider, a user may switch service providers simply by physically switching SIM cards. In addition, the interchangeable aspect of SIM cards allows a user to purchase limited term pre-paid SIM cards. Limited term pre-paid SIM cards provide a user with access to a communication network so long as the pre-paid SIM card account remains valid. This option allows a user to essentially maintain service contracts with a wide variety of service providers as opposed to the conventional manner of maintaining a service contract with a single service provider. This allows a user to access a multitude of communication networks.
The limited term pre-paid SIM card option is particularly useful, for example, to international travelers who desire access to local wireless communication networks for the duration of their travels, but do not require additional access to local wireless communication networks after their return home. However, since the user's personal SIM card is replaced with the pre-paid SIM card during travel, the user cannot access personal data stored on their personal SIM card. This may cause frustration to the user as personal data such as contact data stored in the phone book on the personal SIM is no longer accessible while the pre-paid SIM card is in use. In addition, if the user travels out of the region for which the pre-paid SIM card provides wireless communication network access, the user must purchase a different pre-paid SIM card with the appropriate provisioning data for the new region. As a result, a user may have to carry a number of different pre-paid SIM cards and keep track of which pre-paid SIM card contains the appropriate provisioning data for each region.
While analogous devices for other mobile network systems have been developed, such as the Removable User Identity Module (RUIM), Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) or Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) (referred to herein as “smart cards”), these devices suffer from the same problems of personal data loss when the RUIM, USIM or UICC is removed in favor of a pre-paid locally provisioned smart card.
While some CDMA mobile devices store provisioning information on a removable card that can be moved from mobile device to mobile device, many CDMA phones do not provide this capability. Thus, many CDMA device users are not afforded the option of utilizing their personal mobile device when traveling abroad. Typically, these users must rent a mobile device or purchase a disposable device which has been provisioned for local use or that may accept a SIM card.
Still other non-international traveling users may find the ability to quickly access the wireless communication networks of multiple service providers appealing. A typical mobile device user subscribes to a single service provider for wireless communication service for a relatively long term contract. A user may select a service provider based on a number of considerations including, but not limited to cost, network coverage and services available. While service providers may excel in certain aspects they may fail in other aspects. A user may need to make tradeoffs when selecting a single service provider. By utilizing SIM cards, a user is no longer constrained to a single service provider. A user may select a service provider to use based upon which service provider will provide the optimal service for the user's specific need. Then the user may simply replace the current SIM card with the SIM card of the desired service provider on a per usage basis. For example, suppose service provider A provides excellent network coverage for voice communication on the east coast but not on the west coast, and provides slow data services. While on the east coast and conducting voice calls a user may elect to insert the SIM card for service provider A. However, if the user travels to the west coast or wishes to conduct a data call, the user may elect to replace service provider A's SIM card with another service provider's SIM card. In this manner, a user may optimize wireless communication services, but must keep track of and carry multiple physical SIM cards.
Consequently, a system and method is desired to allow users to more easily modify the provisioning data according to location, usage, and/or time.